The present invention relates to RF cable connector assemblies, and especially to RF cable connector assemblies which can prevent incorrect mating of a plug connector with a receptacle connector.
RF cable connectors are often used for transmitting radio frequency (RF) signals, and an RF cable connector assembly normally has a plug connector to mate with a complementary receptacle connector. When a system needs to use two RF cable connector assemblies to transmit two different frequencies, mis-mating may occur.
Two RF cable connector assemblies used together commonly have identical mechanical configurations. Thus, for example, a receptacle connector for high frequency use such as 6 GHz may be inadvertently connected with a plug connector for low frequency use such as 3 GHz. This renders the system unworkable. To safeguard a specific assembly, the mechanical configuration of either or both of the connectors can be altered. However, this is costly and therefore often not commercially feasible.
Hence it is desired to provide an RF transmitting system comprising two RF cable connector assemblies having simple mechanical configurations that prevents incorrect mating of a plug connector with a receptacle connector.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an RF transmitting system including a first connector assembly for low frequency use and a second connector assembly for high frequency use, wherein connectors of the RF transmitting system are prevented from mis-mating and such prevention is achieved in a cost-effective manner.
An RF transmitting system in accordance with the prevent invention comprises a first and a second cable connector assembly. The first and second cable connector assemblies are adapted for use in different frequencies from each other. The first cable connector assembly includes a first plug connector having a spacer mounted therearound, and a first receptacle connector. The first receptacle connector has a ground shell, and a pair of tabs depending from opposite sides of the ground shell. The second cable connector assembly includes a second plug connector mechanically identical to the first plug connector, and a second receptacle connector. The second receptacle connector is mechanically identical to the first receptacle connector, except that a pair of tabs depending from opposite sides of a ground shell of the second receptacle connector depends further than the pair of tabs of the first receptacle connector. Therefore the second receptacle connector cannot be electrically engaged with the first plug connector, due to interference between the tabs of the second receptacle connector and the spacer.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the ensuing detailed description.